Just Kiss Me
by theluckyquil
Summary: Ok, I was really bored, so I wanted to write another cheezy oneshot. But anyway Its about Troy and Gabriella getting in a fight and Taylor and chad plan to get them back together...by locking them in a closet together! LOL If you review, please no flames!


Gabi was sitting on her couch with Taylor; her arms folded across her chest, tears in her eyes. "Gabi! You have to forgive him SOMETIME!" Taylor yelled. Gabi just sat on her couch frowning. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE THAT JERK!" Gabriella screamed. "Gabriella, you don't even know if he cheated on you with that cheerleader!" Taylor said. "Taylor, if you thought Chad cheated on you; you wouldn't forgive him would you?" Gabriella asked. "Well…this isn't about me!" Taylor yelled. Taylor's faced turned dark red with anger. "Fine, you know what? If your not going to cooperate, then ill just leave!" Taylor said, and with that, she stormed out of Gabi's house.  
**_  
At Troy's house_**

"Dude, are you gonna forgive Gabs?" Chad asked. "Sure, once pigs fly out of my pants!" Troy yelled. "DUDE!! C'MON! I mean seriously, you DID make it seem like you cheated on her with Sharpay, c'mon go get her back!" Chad said. Troy ignored him. "Ok then, when you decide that you need to fix the problem and need help, DON'T COME CRYING TO ME!" Chad yelled, and walked out of the house.

_**At Chad's house**_

"Stupid Troy, stupid Gabi, stupid love, stupid EVERYTHING!" Chad yelled to him self.

Chad jumped on his couch and rested his head on a pillow. "Wa, wa, wa! Its Gabi's fault wa, wa, wa I am so innocent!" Chad said, imitating Troy. Suddenly, the front door opened and Taylor zoomed across the room. "Chad! We need to get Troy and Gabriella back together!" Taylor said, out of breath. "Oh why don't you lock em in a closet until they make up, yeah that will solve ALL our problems!" Chad said, in a sarcastic voice. "Chad your BRILLIANT!" Taylor squealed. Chad sat up from the couch. "But I was only being sarcastic!" Chad said confused. "Whatever C'mon I have an idea!" Taylor said.

_**Back at Gabriella's house**_

Gabriella was watching a show when Taylor came in. "Hey, Gabs im sorry, I should have been better to you, how about we do something special? Chad said, he wanted to give you something." Taylor lied. "Fine." Gabi muttered. They walked out of her house and down the street to her house. "Taylor hurry up! I don't want to miss Operah!" Gabi whined. "Ok ok, c'mon were here." Taylor said, as they entered Taylor's house. "Um I don't see Chad." Gabriella said, looking around the house, swiftly. "Uh yeah he is upstairs." Taylor said. "Ok." Gabi said, as she walked up the flights of stairs.

(Ok while the girls walked over to Taylor's house, Chad and Troy were already there, and so the next scene was happening while the girls walked to the house…so yeah)

_**With Chad and Troy**_

"Chad, I don't see Taylor anywhere! Can I go home now?" Troy asked. "NO! Um…Taylor had a surprise for you…she is in the closet!" Chad said. Troy gave him a funny look. "Whatever." Troy muttered. He opened the door slowly, and suddenly felt two hands push him in the closet, making him fall on the ground, knocking himself out. Chad locked the door and grinned. "My part is done, now Taylor should be here…now!" Chad said. Suddenly, he heard the front door downstairs burst open. Chad hid behind Taylor's bedroom door, waiting for Gabriella to walk up the stairs. He heard voices and then footsteps. "Here she comes!" Chad whispered.

Gabriella walked up the stairs and then turned toward Taylor who was at the bottom of the stairs. "You coming?" Gabriella asked. "Uhhh actually, I was gonna get you and me something to eat." Taylor said, rushing to the kid. Gabriella shrugged, and walked up the stairs and past the hall closet. Suddenly she felt hands wrap around her waist and briskly shove her in the hall closet. She screamed and fell on something…not hard…not stiff…but….soft! She had her eyes closed and suddenly she opened her eyes to see herself placed on…Troy! She sat up quickly and stared at his unconscious body. She cursed silently and then sat in the corner of the closet. She sat by herself for a few minutes, until Troy started stirring. Gabriella groaned and hid herself behind some blankets so she wouldn't be spotted. Troy woke up with a frightened face. "OH what happened?" Troy asked himself…kind of. He looked around and knew where he was. "CHAD!! CHAD LET ME OUT!" He suddenly screamed, banging on the door. He banged on the door for 1 minute when he heard a shriek from Gabriella. "WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST SHUTUP!!!!????" Gabriella screamed. Troy jumped, and landed on his knees. "G…Gabriella?" Troy asked. "Duh!" Gabriella snapped angrily. "When did you get in here?" Troy asked. "Chad shoved me in here awhile ago." Gabriella said. "Oh." Troy said. "Sooo…how are we gonna get out?" Troy asked, breaking the silence. "Don't look at me, why don't you call Sharpay, to get us out!" Gabriella snapped at him. "Gabi…" Troy started. "Don't you dare call me that name! That's only for my close friends or boyfriends and your NEITHER!" She yelled. Troy frowned as he heard her say he wasn't her boyfriend. "Gabriella, please listen to me! I was just talking to her and when you came up she started talking about crap the couples talk about to make you think I was cheating on you…which I WASN'T!" Troy yelled. Gabriella folded her arms and looked away from his face. "Whatever." She muttered. "Gabriella, why don't you believe me? You should know I would never do that!" Troy said. "Because Troy you were kissing back!" Gabriella yelled.  
**_  
With Chad and Taylor:_**

"Is it working? Are they making out now?" Chad asked eagerly. Taylor listened through the closet door and sighed. "Uhg No. Why does Gabriella have to be so stubborn?" Taylor asked. "I don't know…hey maybe she got it from you!" Chad exclaimed. He started laughing really hard. Taylor stood up and walked towards him, angrily. Chad stopped and backed away slowly. "Aw c'mon you know I was just kidding!" Chad said. Taylor listened through the door again. "Uhg were gonna be here for awhile!" Taylor said, sighing once more.

_**Back with Troy and Gabriella**_

Gabriella held her knees to her chest and sighed, It was so boring, that nobody was talking. She looked at Troy for a brief moment to see he was leaning against a pile of coats staring at her. They both looked away. "Why were you looking at me?" Gabriella asked, softly. "Because, you're beautiful…like you always are. How can I take my eyes off of you?" Troy asked. Gabriella blushed, madly. She hid her face so he couldn't see. "Thanks." She whispered. Troy smiled. _Sweet! Now...what else should I do to make her smile? _Troy thought. Suddenly, he had an idea. He started to hum Breaking Free silently to himself, and then got a little louder. Gabriella lifted her head and noticed him humming Breaking Free with his eyes closed. Then he started to sing it!

**Were Soaring, Flying. There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach!**

Suddenly, when Troy was about to sing the next line, he heard a voice over come his. His eyes popped open to see Gabriella singing with him. He grinned. _Troy…you're a genius!_

**If were trying, so were breaking free. **

They continued singing louder and louder, putting all their energy in the song. They stood up. Troy grabbed the broom and handed it to Gabriella and he grabbed the mop and they sang into their 'microphones'. While they were singing, Troy and Gabriella locked eye contact the whole time, grinning to each other. When they finished the song, they sat down panting. It was silent for awhile until Gabriella spoke up. "That was fun." She whispered.

_**With Chad and Taylor**_

"OH MY GOSH DID YOU HEAR THAT?!" Taylor asked. Chad looked at Taylor with donuts stuffed in his face. "Whahgt?" He asked, with donuts in his mouth. Taylor rolled her eyes. "CHAD! GET THOSE OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" She hissed. Chad gulped them down quickly. "What did I hear?" Chad asked. "They were singing together!" Taylor said, cheerfully. "Now what are they doing?" Chad asked. "Im not sure," Taylor said, placing her ear to the door again. "Uhg why cant they just make out so we can leave!" Chad whined. "Oh, Shutup Chad," Taylor said.

_**Back with Troy and Gabriella**_

Troy and Gabriella sat on the ground staring at each other, panting. After they gathered more air into their bodies, they sat silently, looking in each other's eyes. Suddenly, Troy spoke up. "Gabriella…why don't you believe me," Troy asked. Gabriella stared at him blankly, before answering. "Its just…Im scared. Iv been hurt before by this exact same situation…I just don't want it to happen to me again!" Gabriella cried. She threw her face in her hands and started crying. Troy scooted closer to her and held her in his arms. "Aw Gabs, you know I would never do that to you!" Troy said, stroking her brown curls. "Im sorry," She whispered. "It should be me who is sorry, I should have been better and stop that witch, but-" Gabriella cut him off. "Then why didn't you?" She asked in a plain tone. "I was in such a shock, I didn't see it coming. Im so sorry Gabriella," Troy whispered in her ear. Gabriella cried in his shoulder and spoke up. "No…it should be me who is sorry. I couldn't trust you because of my stubbornness, and I've acted like such a jerk to you." Gabriella said to him. She dug her face in his chest even more. "Well, I think we can go out now." Troy whispered. I smiled. "Yeah we should go." Gabriella said. I started to walk out but stopped myself. I turned and faced Gabriella. "Gabriella…"

**_With Chad and Taylor_**

"CHAD!!!" Taylor whispered loudly. "WHAT!" He whispered back. "They made up!" She squealed. "WHAT!?" Chad yelled. "SHH! He's talking to her!" Taylor said again.

_**Back with Troy and Gabriella**_

"Gabriella…I have a question." Troy asked. "Yes…" Gabriella asked, nervously. "Um, well…I know that you…technically broke up with me…but I was just wondering…can you give me another chance?" Troy asked, with pleading eyes. Gabriella felt warm tears well up in her eyes. "Troy…Id like to just keep us as friends for now…I don't know if I can trust you again." Gabriella said. Troy frowned deeply. "I…I understand." Troy said softly. Troy jiggled the door handle and Taylor opened it up sadly, knowing every word they said to each other. Gabriella watched Troy, the love of her life, walk away slowly. And that's when it hit her; You don't know what you have until you lose it! Gabriella looked at him and then spoke up. "Oh JUST KISS ME TROY!" She practically yelled. Troy grinned and immediately at the sound of her voice, whipped around and pushed her against the wall, and planted his lips on hers. She gripped him tighter, as she felt his tongue enter her mouth. He pulled her as close as possible, causing the coats and hangers to collapse on them. He gripped her waist as hard as he could as she dug her fingers in his shoulders causing him to moan slightly, as they tumbled to the floor, still making out. Taylor and Chad watched them, grinning to each other and thinking: _Yes! _Troy and Gabriella continued. Gabriella was running her fingers through his hair as he rubbed circles around her back constantly. She smiled against his lips as she felt his hands run up her shirt and back out again. They both got goose bumps from the feeling of each other's skin. When Troy was getting a bit touchy, Chad covered his eyes as Taylor coughed, and covered her eyes as well. Gabriella and Troy broke apart gasping for air, breathing extra heavily. Troy and Gabriella wiped their lips and straightened up their clothes. "Um, why did WE have to witness that?" Chad asked. "Yeah, you guys, why did you open the door and THEN make out, when you could have made out with the door CLOSED!" Taylor said. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and grinned. "Because…she said that she didn't want to be with me, so then YOU opened the door, and then she changed her mind…so you got to witness it." Troy said. Gabriella giggled, making Troy kiss her softly. "Ok, now that your back together…do you think…maybe you can…hmm what's the word im looking for……………………………….Uhhh………LEAVE!!!!?????" Chad asked. Troy and Gabi laughed. "Ok then…see ya!" Troy said, and took a hold of Gabriella's hand and they left the house, down to Troy's. They walked along the empty street, hand in hand. The silence was comforting between them. They looked around the neighborhood, noticing the small things in life. The texture on the tree bark, the leaves crunching between their feet, and the dew sprinkled along the grass. Gabriella and Troy smiled at these small, beautiful things that lay before them. Suddenly, their feet led them to Troy's porch. Troy turned and faced her. "So…can I call you Gabs or Gabi again? Or am I not your friend?" Troy asked. Gabriella smiled. "You can't call me that! You're not my friend!" Gabriella said. Troy felt his heart rip in shreds. "WH-What?" Troy asked. Gabriella rolled her eyes, and stood on her tipy-toes. She then gave him a kiss. "You're not my friend Troy…you're my boyfriend." She whispered in his ear. Troy grinned, and pulled her in for another kiss. After about 10 minutes, they broke apart, breathing heavily. "I love you." Troy whispered, partly panting. Gabriella smiled. "I love you too." She whispered at him. She grabbed his T-shirt once more and she pulled him in for another kiss; this time, more passionate and more memorable. Gabriella broke away, after about 5 minutes. "I have to go." She whispered in his ears. Troy frowned. "Ok, ill call you later tonight." Troy said. Gabriella nodded in his shoulder. "Ok." She whispered. She placed a kiss on his lips before leaving. Troy stood on his porch thinking of what just happened the past few hours. _Wow! What a day. _Troy thought, before walking in his home.


End file.
